His Sweater
by maddiekulberz
Summary: Rose is caught outside of Hogwarts in the rain. RosexScorpius oneshot!


**So, I wrote this a while ago, too. Rose and Scorpius, yaaaaaaaay! ^.^ Reviews are lovely!**

* * *

Sometimes, I really hate my family. Mum and dad have no reason to send me a howler -well maybe I did get a detention for starting a fight with Al, my own cousin- but he was being a complete tosser. See, if he said that to my father, he'd be hexed into oblivion by now. But, of course, I had to be cursed with the bloody 'Weasley Temper', so obviously, I blew up.

As of right now, I'm walking outside through the pouring rain, alone, around a really beautiful pond. Everybody else was inside, trying to do homework and write essays and get away from the rain, but I liked the rain. And, to Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall's surprise, I'm not as studious as my mother. I won't be found in some stupid library writing an essay. I want to have adventures, be the Gryffindor that I am and fight some evil beast, but so far, no such opportunity has arrived. Until then, I'll just keep looking for trouble.

I stopped to take a seat on the muddy, soaked grass and started throwing rocks into the big body of water, skipping some, chucking some. Mostly to get my anger out. I wound my arm back over my head to throw a stone, when someone pulled it out of my hand.

I jumped up instantaneously and whipped my wand from my trouser pocket. Flipping around to see who disrupted my peace, I saw a glimpse of silvery-white, slicked hair and automatically relaxed, but quickly caught myself.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Trying to hide the fact that I've practically been in love with him for two years with an unsuccessful sneer. Not a good idea.

"Just taking a walk. I thought I saw a girl on fire, but no. That was just your hair." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes, mostly to stop looking at him. I was about to seriously melt, how can someone be _that_ gorgeous. I don't get it.

"So, what are _you_ doing out in the rain? Shouldn't you be inside blowing off fireworks or blowing stuff up?" Scorpius chuckled, thinking he sounded smart.

"Listen, that was _one time_. And it was, almost, an accident!" I stammered. Merlin, was he beautiful. I can't even think straight when I'm looking into those light, yet stormy, grey-silver eyes…

I shook my head, unnoticeably, snapping back into the conversation.

"But really, what are you doing out here? It's cold, and you're not wearing a jacket." Scorpius said, actually looking concerned. I tried to detect any signs of sarcasm, but there were none to be found. Scorpius slowly pulled off his deep green and silver jacket and held it out to me.

I looked at him, uncertainly, and slowly put it on. It smelled so good, just like him.

"I like the rain. And, thanks, I guess." I said, still a bit wary. All he did was smile. No smirk, but a genuine smile. I'm definitely dreaming. Or maybe I'm just sick? Or something bad happened. Maybe he was just trying to make me feel better before he broke the news.

"S'no problem," he looked down and his feet in the sloshy mud, "so you want to go do something? Or whatever, you know, if you still want to be alo—" he started and I responded a bit too quick, and not as coolly as I'd like.

"No! I mean, you don't have to leave. What do you want to do?" I faced towards the water, desperately trying to hide my scarlet red face.

He looked at me, mischievously. "We could always take a dip in the pond." He suggested.

"Swimming? Now?" I looked up at the dark sky.

He looked a little confused now. "I thought you said you liked the rain? And I thought you were _always_ up for a little trouble." He winked, and casted a Warming Charm around the pond and everything close to it. When he was finished, I nearly fainted. That's when he started to take his shirt off.

"You coming?" He said, grinning, noticing me checking out his Quidditch-toned abs.

"Duh!" I yelled, pulling off his sweater, unwillingly, and stepping out of my shoes and socks. I was still in my mid-calf trousers and gold Gryffindor tank top but I dove in, just as Scorpius rose to the surface for air.

The water was cool, but nice against my hot skin- from the Warming Charm. The water was a tad too deep for me, so I swam over to the rocks at the edge and held on. Scorpius, however, being a good five inches taller than me, was practically wading over to me.

"Come on, Rose, the water's fine!" He called.

Rose? What happened to the ol' Weasley-Malfoy thing? It seemed as though he noticed this, too, and he turned scarlet red, submerging himself underwater. I just laughed and swam over to him.

When he rose for air, I slipped on a piece of moss growing at the bottom of the pond and grabbed onto him as a reflex. I was just about to let go, but he pulled me into his arms, instead.

"Well, hello." I giggled. A piece of my big, wet hair fell into my face and he lightly flicked it off.

This is the best day of my life. Ignore what I said earlier.

He kept looking into my eyes. Then alternating to my lips. Then to my eyes again. And then back to my lips. And then he started closing his eyes and leaned in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me.

No, no, I'm being totally serious. He _actually_kissed me. And not just a short little kiss, we kissed for quite a while. It was passionate and soft and amazing and perfect. When we stopped, I was a little disappointed, but the smile on his face was breath-taking.

"So, the Hogsmeade trip is coming up…" Scorpius said, not taking his eyes off of my deep blue ones.

"And so I've heard." I responded, still a little breathless.

"Have you gotten a date, yet?" He asked, a bit shy.

"Um, no, actually. I haven't." I asked, knowing my cheeks were becoming a bit rosy.

"Really?" He looked seriously shocked.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?" I asked, curious.

"Well…" he started, looking down at the water. I realized he was still holding me. "I would've thought at least one other bloke asked you. Why wouldn't they?" he muttered.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Well, thank you."

"So, would you be willing to give me the honor of bringing you?" Scorpius' eyes twinkled just as much as the clear water surrounding me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I grinned. I leaned in for another kiss when I heard a fragile old lady screaming our names.

"Shit." Scorpius said, nearly dropping me completely. "Shit shit shit."

McGonagall was walking as fast as a woman as old as she can.

"Get out of there! Put your clothes back on! Detention! Two weeks! I can't believe you two…" she grumbled. I just looked at Scorpius as we tried to stifle our laughs, and I rolled my eyes.

We crawled out of the pond, and when McGonagall wasn't paying attention, Scorpius undid the Warming Charm.

Scorpius reached for his sweater, but I grabbed it before he could. He looked at me questioningly and I just smiled and walked past him, McGonagall arching her eyebrow at the Slytherin colors.

We sat in the Headmistress' office, waiting for her to come back from owling our parents.

"Hey," I leaned over my chair to whisper to him, "so it looks like we won't be allowed to go to Hogsmeade." I said, disappointed.

"Yeah." He frowned, then laughed. "At least we'll have an excuse to spend two whole weeks together! Even," he sighed, "if it _is_ detention."

"I don't mind." I smiled, and scooted my chair closer to his, and leaned my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

It's decided. He's never getting this sweater back.


End file.
